liodenfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Охота
У каждого льва есть параметр голода, понижающийся с каждым Rollover'ом. Король с низким голодом медленнее восполняет энергию, львицы с голодом выше 50% будут недоступны для разведения, со слишком высоким голодом лев или львица старше 2 лет может покинуть прайд, а если не кормить беременную львицу, у неё может случиться выкидыш. Для того, чтобы держать себя и своих львов накормленными, вам нужна еда. Её можно получить, покупая у других игроков, находя в Исследовании, открывая мешочки с едой (Food Bundle или Critter Bundle), или же отправляя своих львиц на охоту. Охота полезна не только тем, что обеспечивает достаток еды прайду — с её помощью можно прокачивать параметры львиц и их уровень. К тому же ваша львица может приобрести шрам после охоты, который будет добавлен сразу к ней в экипированные декорации и который можно с неё будет снять. Страница охоты (Hunting) Управлять охотой можно на странице Hunting в Crossroads. Отмечайте до 5 мест, выбирайте до 5 львиц и вперёд! Чем выше уровень ваших львиц, тем больше у них шансов заполучить более сытную дичь. Для того, чтобы начать охоту, для начала нужно назначить роль охотницы нескольки львицам. Дать львице роль охотницы просто — зайдите на её страницу и в Update Lion напротив Role выставите "Hunter". Затем нажмите на кнопку "Update" и вуаля — теперь эта львица будет отображаться на странице охотниц! Также внизу страницы Hunting можно сразу присвоить роль охотницы всем львицам: У львиц-охотниц будет отображаться иконка под их статусом на странице Den. Выбирая клетки территорий, на которых будет вестись охота, важно учитывать их тип. Если выбрать пять разных территорий, то и львицы будут охотиться в разных местах. Если же выбрать пять клеток одного типа территории, они будут охотиться вместе и смогут принести более полезную добычу! Помимо взрослых львиц, на охоту могут пойти до двух львиц-подростков, чтобы получить опыт тренировок. Охота длится 30 минут. Можно пропустить ожидание, заплатив 1 GB или 1000 SB кнопкой Skip. Если львицы не принесли с собой никакой добычи, и у вашего короля характер "Unscrupulous", у вас появится возможность наказать ("Punish") охотниц, в результате чего вы получите одну случайную тушу. Сделать это можно один раз в день. Восстановление попыток охоты (Replenish Hunts) If you've used up all of your 10 free hunts (per lioness) on your favorite lionesses, you are able to replenish their hunts for them. The first 10 additional hunts per lion per day cost 10 SB each to add, after that the cost per hunt increases to 30 SB. Replenishing hunts will only add extra hunts for TODAY. If you do not use them all, they will not be added on to tomorrow. These gals are greedy and want their beetles daily if they have to hunt more than 10 times. Ваши охотничьи группы (Your Hunting Parties) Здесь вы можете создавать охотничьи группы. С их помощью вам не придётся выбирать каждый раз отдельно пять львиц, вместо этого выбрав уже собранную группу. Для создания группы вам нужно в окошке Create New Hunting Party выбрать название вашей новой группы и до 5 львиц, которые будут в неё входить. Также в окошке ниже вы можете редактировать вашу группу, дав ей другое имя или же убрав каких-либо членов группы (галочка напротив Remove). После чего кликайте "Update Party" (или же "Disband Party", если хотите распустить группу) и её содержимое обновится. Выслано на охоту должно быть столько же львиц, сколько находится в группе. При необходимости можно добрать несколько отдельных львиц, ставя галочки напротив них, если в группе не хватает свободных участников. Список добычи Waterhole Файл:waterhole_dry.pngФайл:waterhole_wet.png Grassy Файл:grassy_dry.pngФайл:grassy_wet.png Plains Файл:Plains_dry.pngФайл:Plains_wet.png Drylake Файл:Drylake_dry.pngФайл:Drylake_wet.png Rocky Файл:Rocky_dry.pngФайл:Rocky_wet.png Marshlands Файл:Marshlands_dry.pngФайл:Marshlands_wet.png Desert Файл:Desert_dry.pngФайл:Desert_wet.png Jungle Файл:Jungle_dry.pngФайл:Jungle_wet.png Shrubland Файл:Shrubland_dry.pngФайл:Shrubland_wet.png Savannah Файл:Savannah_dry.pngФайл:Savannah_wet.png River Файл:River_dry.pngФайл:River_wet.png Village Файл:Village_dry.pngФайл:Village_wet.png